Que el fuego no apague nuestro amor
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: A veces piensas que la muerte es la única solución a tus problemas, ¿Qué harías si la oportunidad se te presentara? ¿La desaprovecharías?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: solo la idea es mía el resto le pertenece a la señora JKR, no gano dinero, ni me beneficio de lo que escribo.

SUMMARY: A veces piensas que la muerte es la única solución a tus problemas, ¿Qué harías si la oportunidad se te presentara? ¿La desaprovecharías?

ADVERTENCIA: Tiene mucho OoC (Hermione se siente emo y toda la cosa, jajaja)

Un nuevo sevmione para todas la amantes de esta pareja, que como yo se morirían por estar en los zapatos de la castaña, bueno tal vez no en este fic pero habrá habido alguno en el que si sintieran envidia. Gracias desde ya a todos los lectores, dejen review por favor; muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron mi primer fic, en especial a los que dejaron review, y a las chicas que no lo dejaron desde su cuenta o a las que no tienen muchísimas gracias también, aunque me hubiera gustado mandarles un agradecimiento personal a cada una.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: el alivio que trae la oscuridad.<p>

HERMIONE POV

El calor es agobiante, el estupor insoportable, ¿qué más da?, vivir es una tortura, morir a lo mejor la salvación, tal vez no sea la muerte digna de la heroína del mundo mágico, ¿y qué?, al menos no es suicidio, eso basta. El fuego consume mi piel, el humo entumece mis sentidos, impide mi respiración. ¿Asfixia? solo es una transición, pronto ya no habrá cabida para arrepentimientos, ni para el dolor, no habrá más pensamientos, mas recuerdos, nada, ya no habrá un nosotros, aunque en este momento ya no existe, en mi mente sigue habiendo una posibilidad, ya no habrá esperanzas ni ilusiones rotas, no habrá más él, ¿Cómo era que siempre llegaba a él?

"La peor muerte es la de morir quemado, es dolorosa y desesperante" he oído eso tantas veces y ahora se me antoja tan sin sentido, muerte es muerte y ya. ¿Dolor? Claro superficial, pero nada comparado con lo que siento internamente; ¿desespero? ¿Acaso algo puede ser mas desesperante que él?, ¡claro que sí!, ¿qué tal vivir sin él?; otra vez él, siempre lo mismo, él… él… él. Nada más importante ¿verdad?

Hay cosas que cambian tus determinaciones, la muerte es una de ellas, en el pasado nada haría que permitiera dar rienda suelta a mis recuerdos, pero en estas circunstancias, es indispensable, me merezco una despedida justa ¿no?, aunque me la de yo misma, esperar de él algo de esta índole es fantasioso, igual ¿que hubiera podido hacer yo para conseguir que me la diera? Tal vez presentarme ante él diciendo "mañana moriré, es decir me voy a suicidar, en vista de eso me darías una despedida justa, ¿me harías tuya por última vez?" eso no era una opción; ni que él lo hubiera podido tomar en cuenta de todos modos.

Jugó contigo Hermione y no debes olvidarlo, te abandonó y te tiene tanto asco que prefiere vivir solo que contigo. Y aun con todo eso lo sigues amando y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si es tan importante para mí? La muerte es la solución no más sufrimiento. Porque no hay forma en que me lo arranque, esta tan dentro de mí que está ligado a mi vida, a mi existencia y perderla sería la única forma, la única esperanza.

La oscuridad se abre paso en mi visión, los pulmones y la garganta me arden horrores, pero no importa, vale la pena; caigo de rodillas, el ardor es tan fuerte que aferro con mis manos mi garganta, toso fuerte, esto desgarra aun mas mi interior, aun así no me desespero; saco un pañuelo de mi túnica y tapo mi boca con el, siento un tiron insoportable al toser y al ver el pañuelo noto sangre en el, pero no tengo miedo mas miedo tengo de no olvidar de que esto no sea suficiente, mis sentidos desaparecen y me desplomo sobre el suelo aun estoy consiente y el calor aumenta y me abandono a lo que venga.

SEVERUS POV

−¿Qué fue lo que paso Potter?, ¿Qué putas fue lo que hicieron?, ¿Dónde está ella? –grité al borde de la histeria

−no lo sé todo fue confuso

− ¿confuso? Pero ¿qué estupideces está diciendo Potter?, hay un incendio mágico en la mitad del colegio, su mejor amiga no aparece y usted ¿esta confundido? – es que acaso este se cayó al nacer o ¿qué carajos?

−Había un fiesta, Hermione estaba muy deprimida como para participar, al parecer estaba alterada por algo, se sentó en uno de los sillones al fondo, ron y yo jugábamos al snap explosivo, Dean y tomas bebían y al instante oímos que algo se quebraba en el suelo, fue una botella de whiskey de fuego, ron se sobresalto y soltó una de las cartas y esta cayó sobre el charco de whiskey y explotó , la onda expansiva no empujó contra una pared a ron y a mí, cuando llegamos al retrato ya todos habían salido de la sala común, creímos que ella venía con todos, bajamos la escalera y ahora notamos que no está aquí.

−pues claro que no está, pendejo− dije enfurecido− todo es su jodida culpa Weasley, si le pasa algo se arrepentirá− lo amenacé, ese estúpido zanahorio no sabía con quien se había metido, pensándolo bien había que hacer algo en este momento, así que saque mi varita y le apunté a la estúpida comadreja (que ahora estaba en el suelo lloriqueando como niña).

−cálmate Severus− intervinó Albus

− ¿Que me calme? No, Dumbledore eso no va a ser. –dije girándome y echando a correr hacia la torre de Gryfindor

−espera Severus, no hagas algo estúpido− fue lo último que escuche antes de empezar a sentir la culpabilidad entrar en mi interior e instalarse dentro de mí, formando un vacio inaguantable en mi estomago.

Corrí a más no poder, mientras mi cerebro divagaba en los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde.

−.Flash back. −

Caminaba por el pasillo de las mazmorras hacia mi despacho, cundo oí el siseo proveniente de alguna pared, me detuve y mire alrededor.

−psss psss Sev, ¡aquí! – era ella inconfundiblemente ella.

−Hermione que haces aquí, nos verán, − la reprendí mientras era arrastrado al interior de una pared falsa.

−ya te extrañaba amor, me haces mucha falta todo el tiempo. –dijo ella jugueteando con el cuello de mi levita.

− Nada de eso, tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios.

−Severus ahora no te queda esa fachada de profesor conmigo, para nada, además solo quedan dos meses para que me gradúe y lo nuestro pueda ser oficial. No se tal vez una boda grande, una casa en el campo y chorro cientos hijos. ¿Qué dices nos ponemos a fabricar el primero? – espetó insinuante.

−tú sabes que no, aun no lo hare, ya déjate de esas cosas, no seas tonta, yo no quiero nada de eso, estoy bien con lo que tengo y tu estarás bien sin mí.

−pero Severus, tu eres mi vida, yo te amo− nadie sabe cómo me partía el corazón hacer esto, pero no había más que hacer, ella estaría mejor sin mí, quien puede estar con una rata como yo, y aunque no hubiera nada que yo soñara más que casarme con ella, no la podría hacer feliz, ella se merecía a alguien mejor que un sucio y asqueroso mortifago.

− Pues yo a ti no− dije en el tono más frio del que fui capaz. Ya me lo agradecerás.

Hermione quedo en estado de shock, al instante su sonrisa se borró y la felicidad desapareció de sus ojos caramelo, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se desbordaban de ellos y ella echaba a correr fuera de mi alcance.

Me quede allí solo convenciéndome de que era lo mejor y aguantando las ganas de salir detrás de ella y pedirle perdón.

−. Fin del Flash Back. –

Los músculos de mis piernas estaban a punto de desgarrarse pero no importaba, ya estaba cerca, ya sentía el calor de las llamas que se asomaban por el retrato reducido a cenizas de la señora gorda. Ya estaba cerca de ella, la salvaría, claro que sí.

HERMIONE POV

Dicen que antes de morir tú vida pasa ante tus ojos, y no se equivocan, el problema es darte cuenta lo difícil que es aceptar todo lo que dejaste atrás, posiblemente todos los suicidas se arrepienten de estarce quitando la vida, aunque probablemente siempre sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, una única lágrima que significaba tanto para mí, un amor no correspondido, una vida que se escapa de mis manos, un adiós que no ha de ser escuchado. Fue en aquel momento en el que sentí un dolor insoportable, mi brazo izquierdo se estaba quemando, lo sabía, era consiente de ello y aun así no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, mi cuerpo no respondía, mis sentidos se habían apagado, lo único que podía sentir era como se tensaba la piel de mi brazo y como un escozor se extendía cada vez más cerca de mi tronco, de mi cara, me estaba quemando viva; de repente todo se hizo oscuro. Sentí como que flotaba y que el dolor se disipaba poco a poco.

−Hermione, aguanta, tranquila, ya estoy aquí− decía esa voz tan ansiada, tan esperada, por fin lo había conseguido, estaría con él para toda la eternidad.

−t-e am-mo− logré articular esforzándome, con una voz que no parecía la mía, estaba áspera y sin vida.

−y yo a ti− me respondió la voz de mi amado, ese era el cielo, mi cielo, donde ambos existíamos el uno para el otro y no había nada más. Después de esto caí en un estupor profundo ya nada me perturbaba, no oía, ni sentía nada, la oscuridad era inmensa y me aplastaba horriblemente. No supe nada más de mí.

SEVERUS POV

Atravesé el retrato cubriéndome con mi capa negra, cruce el corto pasillo y la encontré allí en una esquina de la habitación, tendida en el suelo, las llamas de una cortina quemaban espantosamente su brazo izquierdo, mientras en el derecho sostenía un pañuelo blanco con grandes manchas de sangre. Extinguí el fuego de la cortina con mi varita y la alce en brazos, salí rápidamente de la habitación en llamas, con ella entre mis brazos, aferrándola fuertemente y esperando que ella se aferrara con la misma fuerza a la vida, no podía irse, yo debía estar en su lugar, yo debía haber estado dentro de esa habitación y no ella.

−Hermione, aguanta, tranquila, ya estoy aquí− le dije mientras corría hacia la enfermería.

−t-e am-mo− dijo entrecortadamente sorprendiéndome, aun estaba consiente y eso era bueno.

−y yo a ti− le correspondí, verla en ese estado me llenaba de culpa, su brazo estaba en carne viva, debía estar sufriendo demasiado, aun así estaba viva y yo me encargaría de que siguiera de ese modo.

Al llegar a la enfermería Poppy hizo que la recostara en una camilla y comenzó a revolotear de un lado para otro mientras yo me sentía un completo inútil.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el Disclaimer es el que ya se saben y está en el primer capítulo, no lo voy a repetir.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. No pueden quejarce fue pronto… espero que les este gustando el fic! No lo demoro más así que, ya pueden empezar a leer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: te amo a pesar de que no te merezco.<p>

HERMIONE POV

Lentamente empecé a ser consciente de la oscuridad que me aplastaba, intenté abrir los ojos pero me fue imposible, de hecho no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Me desesperé, no podía pronunciar palabra por más que lo intentara. De repente empecé a ver flashes en mi mente, cosas que no recordaba.

_Giré mi cara al oír una explosión hacia mi volaba algo de madera, que me golpeó fuerte en la frente, me desmaye y caí al suelo._

_Abrí los ojos el humo llenaba la habitación, me puse de pie, estaba mareada, el fuego estaba en todas partes._ _¡AUXILIO!, ¿hay alguien? ─llamé. Peo nadie respondió._

_Buscaba una salida, no había ninguna, vi la chimenea, automáticamente lleve la mano a mi bolsillo, saque una pequeña bolsita y entré en ella para usar la red flú. "Úsalos en caso de emergencia" recordé esas palabras que alguna vez me dijo él y desistí saliendo otra vez de allí._

_Decidí dejarme morir._

_Aferraba mi garganta con ambas manos el ardor que el humo provocaba era insoportable, me estaba asfixiando._

_Sostenía un pañuelo blanco ensangrentado._

_Me derrumbe sobre el suelo ya no me respondía el cuerpo, no podía más._

_Un dolor horrible en mi brazo izquierdo, se estaba quemando, podía verlo, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Flotaba y los sentidos me abandonaron "te amo… y yo a ti" la paz me embargó y morí._

Por fin fui capaz de abrir los ojos, una luz blanca apareció en mi visión, el resto era borroso. Alguien tomaba mi mano.

─está despertando─ oí que alguien decía, no distinguí la voz, mis sentidos estaban todos puesto en intentar hablar.

¿Despertando? ¿Acaso uno se dormía al morir, para luego despertar a donde sea que uno vaya, a donde sea que yo había llegado?

─Tranquila, estoy contigo amor, no te asustes.

─¿D-dónd-de es-stoy? ─ logre decir.

─Estas en la enfermería Hermione. ─ esa voz tan calmada, tan sedosa, solo podía ser de él, ¿enfermería? Había dicho, entonces… no morí, concluí.

Lentamente los impedimentos de mi visión cesaron y lo vi claramente estaba sentado en una butaca junto a mi cama, sostenía mi mano.

Comencé a llorar las lagrimas salían a borbotones, ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, me había querido morir, indirectamente me había intentado suicidar.

SEVERUS POV

El tiempo pasaba y a cada segundo me sentía más miserable, las horas transcurrían y ella seguía allí en la cama, herida, como yo debería estar, yo tenía la culpa, tenía que haber sido yo en su lugar, si ella no hubiera estado alterada por lo que yo le dije, de seguro habría estado celebrando con sus amigos, cerca de ellos y ellos la habrían sacado de allí, la espera era inaguantable, verla en ese estado era devastadora y la culpa que albergaba mi cuerpo era aplastante.

Aun así estaría allí el tiempo que fuera necesario, junto a ella apretando su mano, porque la amaba, poco me importaba lo que dijeran, si me despedían me daría igual. Tal vez nadie comprendiera nuestra relación, o el porqué de que el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts estaba allí sentado, sin dormir, sin comer, sin moverse, solo esperando. Eso no importaba, nadie era importante, solo ella.

La estaba observando y de repente se empezó a intranquilizar, gemía, estuvo así unos minutos, yo me asuste y llame a Poppy, cuando ella llegó a revisarla, Hermione de pronto abrió los ojos, lentamente, se notaba que estaba débil.

− está despertando – dijo la medímaga y yo me alegre.

─Tranquila, estoy contigo amor, no te asustes. ─Intenté tranquilizarla sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y parpadeaba intentando enfocar la vista. Tal vez no fuese prudente llamarla amor, pero era lo que sentía y no me lo iba a callar, menos después de casi haberla perdido.

─¿D-dónd-de es-stoy? ─ logro decir ella en un tono entrecortado que me partió el alma, era mi culpa y no podía evitar repetírmelo.

─Estas en la enfermería Hermione. ─ aclaré para que no se preocupara.

Supe que había reconocido mi voz porque al instante sus parpadeos cesaron y se giro para verme, supe que le causaba dolor verme porque empezó a llorar apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo comprendí ella ya no podría amarme, me odiaba y eso la lastimaba. Su dolor me desgarraba el alma, era como ponerla en un potro de tortura esperando a que se me desintegrara, a que mi corazón dejara de latir.

─ herm… no llores, lo siento, no quise, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, lo siento de verdad, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, necesito que puedas perdonarme, por favor. ─ Intenté hacer que lo olvidara, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar, mi estupidez la había herido, la había marcado y no solo por dentro, instintivamente mire su brazo izquierdo, ahora vendado en una delgada capa de algodón.

A veces las personas dejan huella en tu vida, una que es difícil de borrar, marcada en tinta indeleble y que tal vez no quieres recordar.

─no me pidas perdón─ dijo con claro odio en la voz ─ no lo merezco. Deberías olvidarme, finjamos que nunca nada pasó.

─ No puedo hacerlo, no puedo olvidarte, eres parte de mi vida, te pediré disculpas hasta el fin de los días si tu perdón faltase aún. No veo mi futuro sin ti a mi lado.

─Tu no lo entiendes Severus, soy poco para ti, no vale la pena que malgastes tu vida esperándome ¡no lo valgo!

─ Claro que si, vales toda la pena del mundo, te quiero, perdóname, se que no quieres verme, ni estar más conmigo, pero necito que entiendas que eres lo más importante para mí, lo de esa tarde no fue más que una estupidez, pensé que era lo mejor, que necesitabas a alguien más, me equivoque, y ese error casi cobra tú vida, no sabes cómo me siento, esta matándome.

─no es tu culpa Severus─ dijo alterada, mientras se incorporaba en la camilla, quedando con el rostro cerca del mío─ es mía, toda la culpa es mía─ las lagrimas salían a borbotones por las comisuras de sus ojos miel , yo no compendia que estaba queriendo decirme así que la deje continuar─ quise morirme, ¿no lo entiendes? Intenté terminar con mi vida, tuve la oportunidad de salir de allí y no la aproveche; y tú con todo y tus problemas, siempre has encontrado una razón para seguir con vida, no te merezco, soy poco para ti, soy solo una chiquilla hormonada, tenias razón no somos el uno para él otro…

─shhh─ acallé sus labios con mi dedo─ no digas eso, tal vez no seamos iguales, pero no podemos vivir sin el otro, ¿quieres saber algo? ─ pregunté sentándome a su lado en la camilla y abrasándola fuerte entre mis brazos, mientras ella derramaba grandes lagrimas sobre mi hombro y asentía─ tu eres mi razón para seguir viviendo. ─ susurré en su oído.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron, se separó un poco de mi, limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha y me miro a los ojos, como escrutando mi expresión.

─hablas en serio─ no era una pregunta, ella lo estaba afirmando─ de pronto se abalanzo sobre mí y me abraso, cálidamente─ te quiero, te amo tanto Severus

─ Yo también te amo Hermione. ─ respondí.

HERMIONE POV

─ herm… no llores, lo siento, no quise, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, lo siento de verdad, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, necesito que puedas perdonarme, por favor. ─ ¿Por qué me pide perdón si todo es mi culpa?, no podía pensar con claridad, me dolía la cabeza por él esfuerzo, seguro tenía una contusión en donde ese trozo de madera me golpeo.

─no me pidas perdón─ odiaba esto, como podía sentirse culpable por algo que no cometió, era yo la que había querido suicidarse ─ no lo merezco. Deberías olvidarme, finjamos que nunca nada pasó. ─Dije con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente, de que se fuera y olvidara cualquier culpa que albergaba dentro de si, que me dejara allí como la basura que yo era. Pronto supe que eso no le iba a bastar, era Severus Snape y yo ¿Qué esperaba?

─ No puedo hacerlo, no puedo olvidarte, eres parte de mi vida, te pediré disculpas hasta el fin de los días si tu perdón faltase aún. No veo mi futuro sin ti a mi lado. ─ Esto me hacia más doloroso todo, mas culpa, como pude hacerlo, es que era estúpida o ¿Qué?, yo no me lo merecía lo mejor era que se fuera de mi lado.

─Tu no lo entiendes Severus, soy poco para ti, no vale la pena que malgastes tu vida esperándome ¡no lo valgo! ─dije con resignación, intentando ocultar el dolor que me embargaba.

─ Claro que si, vales toda la pena del mundo, te quiero, perdóname, se que no quieres verme, ni estar más conmigo, pero necito que entiendas que eres lo más importante para mí, lo de esa tarde no fue más que una estupidez, pensé que era lo mejor, que necesitabas a alguien más, me equivoque, y ese error casi cobra tú vida, no sabes cómo me siento, esta matándome. ─ como no llorar si arruinas la vida de aquel a quien amas, si lo dejas esperando por algo que no vale la pena que exista. Si deseas que ocurra y a la vez sabes que no es justo que pase.

─no es tu culpa Severus─ intenté hacer que entendiera─ es mía, toda la culpa es mía─ llore aun mas que antes, casi desconsoladamente─ quise morirme, ¿no lo entiendes? Intenté terminar con mi vida, tuve la oportunidad de salir de allí y no la aproveche; y tú con todo y tus problemas, siempre has encontrado una razón para seguir con vida, no te merezco, soy poco para ti, soy solo una chiquilla hormonada, tenias razón no somos el uno para él otro…−no logre decir nada más porque un dedo alargado frío y blanco como la nieve acallaba mis palabras y pensamientos.

─shhh, no digas eso, tal vez no seamos iguales, pero no podemos vivir sin el otro, ¿quieres saber algo? ─me preguntó, a lo que se sentaba junto a mí y me abrazaba fuerte, yo solo pude dejarme hacer mientras lloraba y asentía levemente─ tu eres mi razón para seguir viviendo. ─ susurró en mi oído, esas palabras me impactaron, tanto como para olvidarme de respirar, de llorar, de pensar.

Me solté de su abrazó y lo mire con ojos achinados, su expresión era pacifica, tan real, tan diferente a todos las veces que la había visto, ahora Severus no se escondía tras esa mascara que siempre llevaba puesta, esa mascara impasible que lo caracterizaba, esta vez era el mismo, entonces supe que decía la verdad, yo era su razón para seguir viviendo y eso me bastó, tal vez si estábamos destinados a estar juntos, porque no podíamos vivir sin el otro.

─hablas en serio─ afirmé, estaba completamente segura─ te quiero, te amo tanto Severus─ dije abrazándolo de repente.

─ Yo también te amo Hermione.

* * *

><p>Aquí los agradecimientos y las disculpas:<p>

Gracias a tre chicas preciosas que dejaron sus reviews y que me inspiran para seguir adelante TequilaNervous, Evangeline Snape, Eydren Snape. También gracias a todos los que leen el fic y no dejan review, a los que me ponen en alerts o en favoritos, muchas gracias.

Perdón si encuentran errores ortográficos, gramaticales, etc. En realidad la cuestión de tiempo y eso se me ha complicado en este fic, por lo del punto de vista de los personajes, en serio disculpen cualquier error que pueda haber cometido.

Lo olvidaba, ¡dejen reviewsss!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: bueno todo es de JKR, nada mío, etc.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. En el siguiente prometo lemmon, que por ahí me pidieron se que este fic dice rated T pero a petición de una lectora lo voy a cambiar a M.

Espero que les este gustando el fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: mientras nuestro amor siga vivo.<p>

HERMIONE POV

La enfermería parecía el punto de un almacén en donde están dando muestras de algo gratis, estaba repleta de gente, que en este momento se me antojaba inoportuna, no es que no los quisiera (a casi todos), pero ahora el único importante para mí era Severus, que justamente estaba recostado en la pared junto a mi cama y miraba a todos con desprecio "que raro", de hecho para mi toda esa multitud de personas solo querían entrometerse en mis asuntos, me miraban como si estuvieran en un espectáculo de un circo, ya me los podía imaginar contándoles a todos que sí era verdad que Snape y yo estamos juntos e inventándose cualquier cosa como que él me besaba, así frente a todo el mundo.

Bien, claro que esa multitud de la que me quejaba no eran más de ocho personas, incluso eran menos (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lavender) y que la mayoría eran amigos míos, pero no me iban a negar que la repentina preocupación de Lavender Brown no era más que una disculpa para enterarse de lo que pasaba aquí adentro. "_mi ro-ro y yo estamos tan preocupados por ti Hermione, en serio, es que él sí es tan lindo_" pero quien se cree la estúpida esa, como si yo no fuera a entender lo que quería decir en realidad, ya me las pagaría, con mi Severus, nadie se metía y salía así sin más.

─ ¡estupendo! Hermione estas sanando muy rápido, creo que lo suficiente, como para poder continuar la recuperación en tu habitación en la torre de Gryfindor. – dijo madame Pomfrey, mientras retiraba el vendaje de mi brazo. Aun tenía cicatrices, no eran bonitas pero la poción que Severus me había dado las borraría casi por completo, así que no estaba preocupada por eso.

Lo que me tenía preocupada era volver a la sala común, cada vez que pensaba en ella, me acordaba de todos los sucesos que allí ocurrieron y entraba en una terrible depresión.

Los pecados que cometemos no son pecados hasta que no somos consientes de haberlos cometido, y esa es la razón de que yo no quisiera volver allí, porque no quería darme cuenta por completo de lo que había hecho, no quería revivirlo totalmente, ya que no me creía capaz de perdonarme después de haberlo hecho.

─Hermione, ya lo tengo todo, podemos irnos, ¿estás lista?─ preguntó Ginny, cerrando la mochila con mis cosas. Mientras que Severus me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Fue en ese momento en que mis nervios explotaron, sufrí un colapso nervioso y me eche a llorar mientras le gritaba a mi mejor amiga.

─ ¿enserio, te parece que estoy lista Ginebra? Pues déjame contradecirte─ yo nunca la llamaba de ese modo, sabía perfectamente que lo odiaba y siempre intentaba evitarlo─ Severus, no puedes dejar que me obliguen, yo no quiero ir, por favor─ rogué abrazándome a él y escondiendo la cara en su eterna túnica negra, él me abrazó.

─ vamos Hermione no seas tonta, la sala quedo de lujo la redecoraron, en serio, ¡está muy way! ─ dijo Ronald halándome de la túnica.

─ como la vuelvas a insultar zanahoria, te juro que te arrepentirás─ amenazó Severus casi rechinando los dientes. ─ ¿Qué no escucha? Dijo que ¡No! Quiere ir.

─ ¿Quién se cree usted, murciélago asqueroso?, usted no es dueño de ella.

Severus saco su varita y apunto con ella al pelirrojo.

─ Yo me encargo─ susurré al oído de Severus.

─ Mira Ronald, primero si él quisiera ser mi dueño, podría serlo y yo lo dejaría; segundo mejor te largas con tu noviecita y dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa y tercero mejor ten cuidado y no le vayas a vomitar nada en su linda blusita.

─ ¿y por qué haría eso? ─ preguntó totalmente desubicado.

─ Creo que no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara con dibujitos, tu cerebro es tan ínfimo que te crees lo suficientemente valiente como para insultarme a mí y a Severus y aun seguir pensando que saldrás bien librado, ¡Ah! Por cierto, ínfimo significa pequeño. ─ Ronald giró sobre sus talones indignado y se dirigió al extremo de la sala donde se encontraba Lavender. ─ ¡traga caracoles! ─ solté apuntando a su espalda. Sé que no es digno disparar por la espalda, pero no lo iba a dejar ir así no más.

El rayo de luz roja pegó de lleno en el blanco, Ronald se encorvó y una arcada le entró de repente, haciéndolo escupir una enorme babosa café sobre el escote de su novia, que empezó a hacer un show impresionante.

Severus tomo mi mochila que ahora estaba sobre la camilla y me abrazo de la cintura mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero justo antes de salir.

─ Por cierto Weasley, está castigado, para mañana necesito que recolecte dos baldes de baba de babosa, le sorprendería saber lo útil que es para las pociones energéticas que usted utiliza en el quidditch, de hecho se usa casi pura. ─ Después de que Severus dijo esto las arcadas fueron más evidentes en ron y su rostro se tornó de un color verdoso, ─ espero que se divierta con sus nuevas amigas─ continuó en un tono despectivo. Me abrazo con más firmeza y me beso en la cabeza.

─Lo siento─ gesticulé para que Ginny me viera. Me arrepentí horriblemente de haberla gritado, pero ella me devolvió con gestos un "no te preocupes" y me tranquilice, ella era la única que sabía lo que realmente había pasado en el incendio aparte de Severus y Dumbledore. Y era la única persona que sabía desde antes lo de nuestra relación así que me entendió.

SEVERUS POV

─ Quédate aquí amor, vuelvo en unos minutos─ acaba de decirle a Hermione, dejándola en mi habitación. Ahora me dirigía al despacho del director.

"sorbete de curuba" estúpida contraseña, y ¿Qué carajos es una curuba?, Dumbledore y sus chocheras. La gárgola se movió, dándome paso a una escalera en caracol, que subía sola. La escalera se detuvo dejándome frente a una gran puerta de roble pulido.

─bienvenido muchacho, hace mucho que no venias a visitarme─ me recibió Albus con un sonrisa tan sincera que me sacaba de quicio, mirándome por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

─ Nada de eso, sabes bien porque estoy aquí y antes de que digas nada, debes saber que no voy a permitir que la obligues a hacer lo que no quiere y mucho menos admitiré que la vayas a expulsar del colegio ¿entendiste?, conmigo puedes hacer lo que te plazca, dispones completamente de mi empleo, eso sí, no me voy a ir del castillo hasta que ella haya culminado sus estudios. ─ dije casi sin respirar con palabras y frases atropelladas.

─ Tranquilízate Severus, siéntate, por favor─ dijo tomando una bandeja de plata y ofreciéndome esos caramelos de limón que tanto le gustaban, los cuales rechace mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sillón de cuero marrón, frente a su escritorio. ─ no creas que todo esto ha sido algo fácil de asimilar, ni yo lo hubiera pensado, sin embargo, me alegro mucho por ti muchacho, es una mujer adecuada para ti. Sé que como director no debería admitir estos comportamientos, pero no pensaran que voy a expulsar a la mejor estudiante que ha tenido Hogwarts en años, a dos meses de que culmine sus estudios, por causa de una decisión que solo respecta a ella, y además no voy a despedir al mejor pocionista de Londres, que justamente tengo trabajando para mí, por esa misma razón.

─ ¿Entonces no tomara ninguna medida de reprensión, director?─ pregunté anonadado con la respuesta que este me había dado, ya traía preparadas mil y una refutaciones para salirme con la mía y ahora me salía este con que era así de fácil y ya.

─ No Severus aunque necesito una promesa de tu parte, debes prometer que la cuidaras con tu vida y nunca más la lastimaras, a cambio ella podrá quedarse este tiempo en tu habitación y se graduara con honores como merece.

─ Lo prometo, señor.

─Excelente, no siendo más, hay alguien que te espera en las mazmorras, mejor no hacerla esperar ¿verdad?

─ Muchas gracias Albus, en serio.

─ Lo hago con gusto Severus, eres como un hijo para mí. ─ _tu también lo eres, _pensé, _sí, Albus eres como el padre que nunca tuve, aunque no lo voy a admitir._

─ Ya lo sé hijo, ya lo sé.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Disculpe, ha dicho algo? ─pregunté, era como que pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

─ Nada, solo que cierres al salir. ─ contesto con parsimonia─ Una cosa más muchacho─ dijo cuando yo estaba en el quicio de la puerta─ La curuba es una fruta muggle que se origina en sud América, es deliciosa tendrías que probarla alguna vez.

HERMIONE POV

Es increíble pesar que era la primera vez que yo entraba en la habitación de Severus, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban nuestra relación no era para nada sexual, de hecho el no había querido hacerlo hasta que yo me graduara, no le gustaba la idea de estar con una alumna, para él eso era como establecer una barrera entre ambos, porque siempre sería eso, una relación prohibida. Nuestra relación era más intelectual, menos física, era guiada más por los sentimientos, que por las pasiones. Claro que yo lo deseaba y estaba segura que él a mí, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos por hacerlo cambiar de determinación, él nunca lo había hecho y me alegraba de no haberlo logrado, porque eso hacia nuestra relación mucho mas especial y bonita, porque era cien por ciento pura.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama de Severus, era grande y estaba cubierta con un enorme edredón negro, que caía grácilmente hasta el suelo, el dosel de la cama era de ébano, negro como todo lo demás y tenia tallada una serpiente bellísima. No tenia cortinas a diferencia de todas las camas del castillo, bueno las que conocía. Había detrás de la cama un gran ventanal falso que daba al lago negro, se veía todo ese mundo submarino, era fantástico, era como ir a un acuario, solo que en este se podían contemplar creaturas espectaculares como, sirenas, grindylows, tritones, incluso pasó por allí un tiburón martillo dorado, que brillaba como el oro cuando los rayos del sol le daban de lleno sobre la piel. No había tenido tiempo de mirar nada mas, porque la belleza de esa vista me tenía ensimismada, de repente un reflejo de luz dio de lleno contra un objeto que estaba sobre el escritorio y la habitación se lleno de millones de reflejos cristalinos, llamando mi atención.

Me acerque al escritorio de ébano, que hacia juego con la cama y lo encontré, era un anillo, precioso hecho en plata con un diamante incoloro, rodeando la piedra, como abrazándola había una delicada y delgada serpiente tallada con ojos de esmeralda pequeñísimos.

─ veo que ya no es sorpresa─ dijo Severus abrazándome por detrás, viendo el anillo sobre mi hombro.

─ L-lo siento Severus, no fue mi intención, es que…─ comencé a explicar un poco asustada por su repentina aparición.

─Shhh no es tu culpa amor, yo me he olvidado de haberlo dejado allí. ─ susurró en mi oído, cosa que hizo que se me erizara la piel. ─ ¿Qué dices entonces, aceptas?

─ ¿ahhh? ─ ¿estaba acaso haciendo lo que yo pensaba?, por dios ¿me estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

Me tomó por la cintura haciéndome girar y quedar frente a él.

─Hermione Jane Granger─ tomó una de mis manos y la beso mientras se arrodillaba─ te amo más que a nada en el mundo y prometo seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? ─ me miro con esos ojos suyos negros azabache, que le brillaban con expectativa.

─ Por supuesto, que sí. ─respondí llorando de felicidad y lanzándome a su cuello mientras nos besábamos tiernamente.

Me sostuvo la mano y con una sonrisa satisfecha me puso la alianza en el dedo anular. Al momento en que el anillo toco mi mano la serpiente que se abrazaba al diamante empezó a deslizarse sobre este.

─ Significa que nuestro amor está vivo, cuando el movimiento cese será porque el amor se ha apagado. ─ explicó Severus.

─ Eso nunca va a pasar, ni la muerte podrá con él. ─ dije muy emocionada.

─ creo que nos hará falta esto─ espetó Severus, rebuscando en un cajón del escritorio, del cual extrajo una joya parecida a la mía excepto porque era de oro y en vez de la serpiente y el diamante tenía un león en miniatura con ojos de rubí. Que estaba recostado plácidamente sobre la superficie metálica. Lo puso sobre mis manos y yo lo admire más de cerca.

─ Es precioso─ dije admirada. ─ Severus Tobías Snape. Prometo cuidarte, respetarte y amarte por el resto de mi existencia, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposo?

─ Claro que si, bellísima sabelotodo. ─ contestó, a lo que los dos nos reímos de repente.

Deslicé la alianza por su pálido dedo y al instante, el pequeñísimo león se puso de pie y en gesto valeroso rugió enseñando sus pequeños colmillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy:<strong> Gracias por leer el fic, me halaga que te guste espero que lo sigas hasta el final.

**TequilaNervous: **¡hey! Gracias por leer mis fics, habrá muchos más lo prometo, oye ábreme un huequito en tu horda de sevmaniacas, de verdad yo leo tus fics y son de lo mejor, en especial me gusto el de deseando y esperando, no te dejo reviews en los q ya has completado porque de seguro no los ves, pero por ahí me pase por sueños y recuerdos y comente.

**Evangeline Snape: **gracias por leer el fic y apoyarme, es verdad la que no desee a este hombre tiene que estar ciega.

**Eydren Snape: **Como ya prometí, las escenas hot para el siguiente y ultimo capitulo; el viedeo de in demand me encanto, igual que la canción, quien fuera esta chica… gracias por la alert, el comentario y lo mas importante seguir mi historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas bueno por fin le traigo el final de este fic. Se que no tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que me demore, pero como algunos ya saben mi compu se daño con la mitad del cap escrito y pues me quede esperando en vano que me lo arreglaran, en fin tuve que empezar de nuevo cuando ya me dijeron que no había nada que hacer.

Como lo prometido es deuda este cap. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Eydren Snape fiel seguidora de mis fics a ella le debo haber terminado este cap antes de entrar de vacaciones.

Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.

ADVERTENCIAS: contiene lemmon y mucho OoC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: El comienzo de nuestra vida.<p>

POV SEVERUS

Nuevo fin de año y nueva graduación a la que me veo obligado a asistir, solo para ver a un montón de mocosos festejando lo que seria su primer y medianamente buen logro en la vida, por no decir que el ultimo de muchos, afortunadamente había alguien que obviaba esta regla, que era la excepción, y con la que estaré por el resto de mi vida, porque si hay alguien que va a ser exitosa es ella.

Entonces decidí que lo mejor era ponerme a hacer lo de siempre, (criticar sus vanos intentos por verse bien "sus atuendos").

Los estudiantes de séptimo año comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el gran salón comenzando por los de mi casa.: Malfoy; muy estrafalario, lastima que siempre se esfuerce por demostrar lo rico que es. Junto a él la chica Parkinson; ¿que su madre no la ha enseñado a como se viste una muchacha decente?, parece una prostituta. En fin mil y un niños y niñas de papi que intentaban verse tal cual se suponía: con dinero, "gusto", astutos y sin que les importe un carajo los traicioneros de la sangre que los observan. "estúpidos desgraciados"―pensé― si, ya lo se, se supone que son mis preferidos y todo eso pero, ¿pueden culparme de querer ganar la copa de la casa de cualquier forma?, sabiendo que Dumbledore siempre va a encontrar la manera de hacer que gane Gryfindor, es cierto odio a todos esos mocosos presuntuosos, pero son de mi casa y lo mejor es hacer que ganen puntos fácilmente, a ver si de una buena vez puedo dejar a McGonagall con la boca cerrada, es una vieja bruja insoportable.

Bueno en lo que me llevo descargarme con la zorra esa, entraron los de Ravenclaw, por lo que me perdí de la mayoría, a duras penas logre divisar a la Sta. Patil: si tanto le gusta su país y su cultura ¿Qué hace aquí? Que horror no hay nada mas feo que unas mantas de colores chillones con monedas y brillantes por encima, apuesto a que su hermanita viene vestida exactamente igual. Ok, ok Hufflepuff, aburridos, estúpidos, torpes, espera pero que fea diadema lleva señorita Abbott, y usted señor Finch-Fletchley se ve gordo con esa túnica, no, me equivoque si que esta gordo en realidad.

Bueno por fin mi esperada recompensa y es hora de salir a matar, porque acaban de llegar los ¡Gryfindors! Comenzando por el señor ¡Potter! ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Jajaja claro, ¿Cómo iba a evitar entrar primero? Si ya había de por si, tenido que esperar demasiado: "si cariño resalta con tus ojos, te ves adorable"―ironicé― "claro que no, nadie va a confundirte con una lechuga, amor", desagradable Potter, ¿a caso no había nada de color negro en la tienda? Y para terminarla de embarrar ¿invitó a la otra señorita Patil?, (que tal y como imagine, si venia vestida igual que su hermana) no hay nada mejor para que lo combines con tu túnica verde esmeralda que un bello fucsia con amarillo fluorescente ¿verdad niño que vivió? Posteriormente apareció la zanahoria ó para que lo entiendan, el Weasley de esta generación: es que puedo oír a su madre diciendo "pero si te ves adorable terroncito, no te preocupes por los remiendos de tu túnica todos te van a ver a ti, no lo que lleves puesto", tal vez debió aceptar el dinero que le ofreció su novia y no, no me refiero a la rubia de vestido amarillo chillón que esta a su lado, sino a la preciosidad de ojos verdes y cabello azabache rebelde y corto, que se cree playboy criollo ¿vale? Y ahí paro todo, ya nada de esto tenia sentido para mi, porque ahí estaba ella, en el quicio de la puerta, iba sola, pero aun así estaba radiante, espectacular, perfecta. Si, la chica con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida, captó mi atención al instante, iba vestida con un hermosísimo vestido vino tinto y tenia el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, de repente todo el bullicio del lugar se había detenido y todos la observaban al igual que yo, de hecho creo que la razón era que ella no se había visto por el colegio desde el "accidente", (de eso me había encargado yo) había hecho que recibiera sus ultimas clases en mi despacho; pero ella no se acobardo ante las miradas, simplemente con la frente en alto y la vista fija en mi, se dirigió hasta su puesto en la mesa predispuesta para los graduados.

La ceremonia fue larga y tediosa, pero el solo hecho de verla a ella tan feliz, me hacía todo mas llevadero, incluso llegue a aplaudir cuando recibió su diploma, lo hice tan fuerte que todos me quedaron mirando, y a pesar de todo no hechice a nadie. Porque ese era su momento y nada lo iba a arruinar, ni siquiera un amargado como yo.

POV HERMIONE

Entré en el gran salón, los demás chicos de las casas hablaba entretenidamente, entonces fue que voltearon a verme, pero muy contra toda expectativa yo no me ruborice para nada, llevaba dos meses escondiéndome de todos, para evitar los comentarios desagradables sobre lo que tengo con Severus y ahora que el shock de verme había pasado y todos comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos, no me importaba para nada, tomé aire, miré a Severus, que me veía con tanto anhelo que nada pudo contra eso y solo lo miré a é, mientras caminaba altiva hacia mi lugar. (Frente a Severus) literalmente cara a cara; al los graduados nos tocaba sentarnos frente a los profesores, lastimosamente para Severus, junto a mi se sentaban Harry y Parvati y del otro lado Ronald y Lavender, así que podía verlo aguantándose las ganas de maldecir o ironizar todo lo que a mis amigos se les ocurría decir.

De cualquier forma ver a mi Sev intentando que este día fuera memorable para mi, era de lo mas encantador, en definitiva, yo no había podido hacer mejor elección que él, y además lo único que yo tenia en mente era que por fin podríamos estar juntos esta noche, porque yo ya no era su estudiante mas.

A eso de las ocho y media, todo termino y Severus se levanto y sin más miramientos me tomó por la cintura y me dirijo a la salida del gran comedor. Todos nos veían, pero yo solo tenia ojos para él, que me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba.

Tan pronto como llegamos a las mazmorras decidí ponerme en acción.

― ¿Sabes Severus?

― Dime preciosa

―Hoy he dado un paso muy importante en nuestra relación.

― ¿si? Y ¿Cómo es eso? ― Yo sabia que él entendía perfectamente de que le estaba hablando, pero aun así no me intimidé.

Ya sabes, no soy mas tu estudiante y ya no hay barrera que nos detenga par…―él me acalló con un beso tan diferente a los demás, era un poco pasión, deseo, lujuria, humor y sobre todo muchísimo amor, me sentí desfallecer, por lo que me colgué de su cuello y él sin mucho esfuerzo me tomó por la cintura y me levantó del suelo, yo abrece su cintura con mis piernas.

Entramos en el despacho y luego en la habitación aun besándonos, solo entonces, me entregué completamente a la pasión y cerré mis ojos sintiéndolo tan cerca que no podía pensar en nada medianamente coherente.

― lo siento nena pero tendremos que dejar esto para más tarde― dijo Severus, cuando nos separamos en busca de oxigeno― _¿Qué?_ ― pensé―_pero ¿quien te crees que eres? Llevo esperando por esto casi un año y ¿me pides que espere más?_

―aaaaa ¡no! , nada de eso Severus, ya he esperado demasiado― le respondí mientras empezaba a desabotonarle la túnica.

―En serio amor, no creo que esta sea una playa nudista deberías detenerte― ¿playa? Pero de que diantres hablaba Snape? ― será mejor que abras los ojos cariño.

Abrí los ojos y efectivamente estábamos en una playa, ya no era de noche, el agua cristalina se rompía sus olas a la orilla de mar, a solo unos metros de donde nos hallábamos.

― ¿Dónde estamos Severus? ― no pude evitar preguntar―y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―Sta. Granger me ofende la pregunta teniendo en cuenta que ha sido el sueño de su vida visitar este lugar―Hawái― pensé―sabe señorita esto seria mas romántico y menos cansado si me pudiera arrodillar.

―lo siento― dije al notar que aun me tenía alzada y que yo estaba agarrada de su cintura con mis piernas y automáticamente salté a la arena.

― No se preocupe Miss Granger, pasa todo el tiempo― continuó con una sonrisa ―como decía; Hermione Granger― se arrodilló ― ¿me concederías el grandísimo placer, de convertirme en tu esposo?

― ¿a que juegas Severus? Ya estamos comprometidos ¿no lo recuerdas?

― Si claro espera, ya lo veras― entonces se puso de pie me tomó una mano y conjuró un hechizo, frente a mis ojos apareció una bella carpa de tela blanca con unas pocas sillas y un camino de flores en medio que llevaban hacia un altar decorado con flores tropicales de muchos colores.

― es hermoso Severus― susurré.

― Entonces ¡que dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo? ―preguntó sonriente, aunque de todas formas se notaba en su expresión un poco de tención.

― Eso me haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo ― su rostro se relajo y su sonrisa se volvió radiante, jamás lo había visto mas hermoso que en ese momento.

― ¡excelente! ― dijo alguien a nuestra espalda, nos dimos la vuelta y allí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore ― creí que necesitaban a los padrinos ¿no es cierto?

― Director ¿usted d sabia de esto? ― pregunté entonces vi quien venia a su lado― ¿Ginny? ¿Tu también?

― emmm, alguien debía poner el toque femenino ¿no? ― respondió relajada.

― ¡hija! Que feliz estoy por ti.

―y yo mi amor― esa era la voz de mi papá.

― ¿mamá? ¿Papá? ― pregunte volviéndome para verlos.

― Cariño estoy muy orgullosa y por cierto ¡que guapo que esta tu novio! ― Así era ella un poco des complicada e imprudente.

― ¡te extrañe mamá! Y a ti papá ― dije y los abrace a ambos― y bien ¿Qué hay que hacer primero? ― pregunté viendo a Severus.

― ven con migo― dijo Ginny halándome de un brazo.

Me llevó a una pequeña carpa, cerca de la blanca y entramos en ella, allí me mostró el vestido, era precioso y me quedaba perfecto, al salir mi padre me esperaba, me ofreció su brazo y lo tomé sin dudar , me llevó al altar y me entregó a Severus que me esperaba con: no me lo creía ¿un esmoquin blanco? La ceremonia fue hermosa, mediante un hechizo el juez mágico del ministerio conecto nuestros anillos, fue como si el alma del león pasara l de la serpiente y viceversa. "puede besar a la novia" mi parte favorita.

…

―Severus tengo algo que preguntarte― afirmé cuando empezaba a oscurecer, mientras bailábamos.

― dígame Sra. Snape

― ¿Dónde vamos a tener nuestra noche de bodas? ― Él soltó una carcajada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia el hotel que se alzaba en todo su esplendor a una corta distancia.

― Bueno, todo estuvo encantador― intervine deteniendo la música― pero nos tenemos que ir; mamá, papá, padrino, madrina, gracias por venir, quédense todo lo que quieran, bailen, disfruten y hasta luego― hice una ligera inclinación, tomé la mano de Severus y él me siguió entre risas. Todos los demás también reían.

…

POV SEVERUS

―Sr. y Sra. Snape, espero que la suite matrimonial sea de su agrado.

―ahora mismo, me agradaría hasta un callejón abandonado, créeme― aseveró Hermione; el botones solo la miró raro y se fue en cuanto le di su propina.

― lo tendré en cuenta, para nuestra próxima bosa, linda― la molesté, ella me golpeó en el hombro― bueno ahora sí, como dios manda― la tome por la espalda y pase mi mano tras sus rodillas, levantándola en vilo.

― ¿Qué haces? Te vas a caer Severus― dijo riendo.

― ¿a si? ¿Te parece que este viejo no puede contigo? Yo recordaba haberte cargado casi por diez minutos hace unas horas y no es que estuvieras muy liviana que digamos.

― entonces ¿te parece que estoy gorda?

― ya veremos amor.

La deposite sobre la cama y empecé a desabrocharle el vestido, la cremallera estaba por el costado, así que la deslice lentamente, para después besarla desde la cadera donde el cierre terminaba hasta la curva lateral de su seno, su piel se erizaba al paso de mis labios, al llegar allí arriba empecé a mover la tela que cubría sus senos (no llevaba sostén) y a cada paso que daba depositaba un beso, la oía gemir y eso acrecentaba mi excitación, besé, succione y lamí su seno izquierdo y solo entonces seguí adelante, el vestido tenia una sola tira así que la deslice lentamente hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su otro seno, también lo bese, succione y lamí, Hermione gemía y me invitaba a acelerar el proceso pero yo no cambie ni un ápice mi velocidad, era nuestra primera vez e iba a ser perfecta. Deslice su vestido hasta que llegó a sus caderas, entonces descendí trazando un camino con mi lengua hasta su ombligo.

― creo que lo he comprobado― dije contra su vientre ― no estas para nada gorda, Hermione.

― Si, si, si, continua Severus, gorda la que sea, pero sigue― no pude evitar sonreír a eso, la excitación quebraba sus palabras.

Por fin baje el vestido completamente y lo saqué por su pies con ayuda de su espalda arqueada. Entonces deposité un pequeño beso sobre sus bragas diminutas y regresé hasta su boca. Ella se quejó disgustada pero me devolvió el beso con frenesí, y me abrazó con las piernas haciéndome quedar boca arriba con ella a horcajadas sobre mi, mi erección se enterraba en su muslo.

POV HERMIONE

Besándonos aun conmigo encima, comencé a desabotonar el traje de mi esposo; su erección se enterraba en mi muslo y podía sentir pulsar su excitación por encima de su pantalón, entonces ese calor que se había apoderado de mi mientras el me desvestía, se hizo mas fuerte y me desespero, al ver que no iba ni por la mitad del chaleco de su esmoquin, introduje una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saque de allí su varita, al hacerlo rose su pene y él soltó un gruñido gutural que se ahogo en un nuevo beso, usando la varita desaparecí el chaleco blanco y la camisa que llevaba por debajo; entonces me arrodille y empecé a desabrochar el pantalón, se lo quité y descubrí unos lindos bóxers grises y una enorme erección que sobresalía de ellos, lo miré con lujuria y pase mi mano por toda su extensión, otro gruñido y el se sentó y me hizo volver a quedar con la espalda sobre el colchón.

POV SEVERUS

No podía aguantar mas si ella volvía a tocarme de esa forma explotaría, decidí dejar de ser pasivo y tomar las riendas del asunto, invertí papeles y ella quedó nuevamente bajo mi cuerpo; puse mi mano en su entrepierna y sentí la humedad que demostraba cuan lista estaba para recibirme, sin mas miramientos la despoje de sus braga blancas y contemple su angelical cuerpo, ella se ruborizó un poco, también yo me despoje de mi ultima prenda y me acomode sobre ella, quien abrió mas las piernas invitándome a entrar, roce mi erección a lo largo de su vagina y ella se estremeció con el contacto, arqueó la espalda estrechando la distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos , la penetre y espere a que se acostumbrara a mi tamaño, ella gimió aun mas fuerte, con un poco de dolor que acallé con un beso , empecé a embestirla cuando ella movió su pelvis hacia mi, dejándose llevar por el placer.

Cada vez mas fuerte, necesitaba cada vez mas de ella, sus espasmos se hicieron mas frecuentes y entonces se derramo sobre mi, pero yo no quería venirme aun, asi que la embestí mientras ella se extasiaba en su primer orgasmo, la lucha de nuestras caderas continuo y cuando ella se hubo recuperado rodé sobre mi espalda dejándola por encima, ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y empezó a cabalgar sobre mi, yo masajeaba uno de sus senos con una mano y disfrutaba del panorama, ella se movía cada vez mas rápido, el sonido de nuestras caderas chocando llenaba la habitación, junto con nuestros gemidos. Finalmente no pude aguantarme más y me vine dentro de ella, desatando su segundo orgasmo, ambos nos derrumbamos sobre la cama exhaustos, abrazados nos entregamos al cansancio.

―te amo― soltó mi adorable sabelotodo.

― Y yo a ti― respondí.

POV HERMIONE

― ¡OMG! ¿Qué si valió la pena esperar?... claro, este hombre es la cosa mas espectacular que se puedan imaginar. ― pensé al despertarme a la mañana siguiente de mi boda.

― Buenos días Sra. Snape.

― Buenos días Sr. Snape ¿Cómo amanece hoy? ― pregunte levantando la cabeza de su pecho para poder verlo a los ojos.

― Un poco acalorado ¿y usted? ― respondió.

―igualmente ¿Qué tal una ducha?

― adelante ¿a que esperamos?

…

Entramos en la regadera juntos, yo abrí la llave cuando de pronto Severus me tomo por la cintura y me arrinconó contra la pared, quedando a mis espaldas, entonces sentí su grande erección pulsando sobre mi entrada, de una sola estocada me penetro con fuerza y empezó a embestirme rápidamente, sosteniéndose de la pared y masajeando mi clítoris con su otra mano.

― ¡ahhh! Severus eres todo un animal― logré gesticular.

―pero bien que te gusta todo lo que te hace tu animal.

― ¡OMG! ¡AH! ¡Por Merlín!― gire mi cabeza y le mordí el brazo que nos sostenía de la pared, para ahogar las gritos que provocaban las oleadas de placer que él me proporcionaba.

POV SEVERUS

Después de nuestra sesión de sexo duro de la mañana decidimos pedir el desayuno, con algo que Hermione llamaba "room service". A los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta y entró una muchacha joven de cabello rubio, nos saludó y nos entregó lo que habíamos pedido.

― ¿que tenga buen día Sta. Es usted encantadora, gracias― le ofrecí propina y sentí como Hermione se tensaba a mi lado.

La muchacha se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

― ¿encantadora? ― inquirió Hermione con una ceja levantada y completamente celosa.

― no te preocupes amor, que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, ¿a caso estas celosa, brujita mía? ― La tomé de la cintura y me acerque tanto a ella que mi cabello formo una cortina sobre su rostro, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre le; una de esas gotas se deslizó por sus labios, yo la limpie con mi lengua y luego la bese suavemente en los labios― ya sabes, que podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día ¿no?

― nada de eso, saldremos de paseo por la playa, así que come rápido y no te quedes pensando en tu encanto del servicio a la habitación― no pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario y me separe de ella para desayunar. Al terminar Hermione insistió en escoger mi ropa, hasta que me convenció y así fue que termine usando bermudas y sandalias (al menos eran negras), también me puso una camiseta gris e intentó recogerme el cabello en una coleta, pero eso sique no se lo permití; ella se veía simplemente hermosa con un vestido blanco que dejaba poco a la imaginación, su figura se marcaba tal cual era.

Acabamos caminando por una playa poco concurrida, aunque aun así había unos cuantos turistas nadando o echados tomando el sol. Hermione hizo que yo alquilara una pequeña carpa con dos silla playeras; pero cuando regresé de hablar con el hombre que las alquilaba la encontré hablando con dos adolecentes hormonados y sobrepasados de esteroides, que aparentemente le estaban coqueteando, entonces la sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas y me acerque con cara de pocos amigos a donde se encontraban, llevaba la varita empuñada dentro del bolsillo.

― ¿verdad Sr. que no le molestaría que su hija nos acompañe a una fiesta en la noche? ― preguntó uno de los estúpidos muchachos y eso fue suficiente para que mi autocontrol se fuera al caño, intenté sacar la varita pero Hermione había puesto su mano en mi brazo impidiéndolo.

― jajá― río la Gryfindor ― claro que al él no le molestaría muchachos, pero a mí sí , sucede que estoy aquí para pasar la luna de miel con mi marido― eso me hizo sonreír y mandarles una mirada despectiva a los dos jóvenes― ¿no es así … papi? ― continuó la castaña antes de saltar y colgarse de mi cuello para besarme.

― emmm, disculpe señor, creíamos… que… lo siento― intentó disculparse nervioso uno de ellos, mientras el otro lo halaba hacia cualquier otro laso.

Yo agradecí la intervención de mi esposa, porque hubiera podido terminar en Azkaban antes que terminaran nuestras vacaciones.

― ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí, papi?

― ¿la carpa? Claro y deja de llamarme papi, eso me hace sentir como un pervertido.

― Excelente porque te tengo una sorpresa. ― la guíe hacia la carpa que me había indicado el dependiente y entramos en ella. Hermione invocó un hechizo que yo conocía bien , pero no comprendía el porque lo hacia allí, nadie nos buscaría y un hechizo desilusionador seria de poca utilidad en una playa muggle, pero vaya si estaba equivocado, resulta que me giré un segundo para comprobar si no había ningún peligro, y volví a darme la vuelta lo que antes era tela de un solido color rojo ahora era traslucido (la carpa) y Hermione estaba solo con su pequeño bikini negro frente a mis ojos, y con un gesto lujurioso me llamaba con su dedo índice.

Nuestra ropa desapareció en segundos y pronto ya estábamos fundiéndonos uno en el otro, la bese en el cuello mientras la embestía brutalmente, era excitante el estar de esa manera, en publico aunque no lo estuviéramos en realidad.

La pasión y el desenfreno que provoca lo prohibido no se compara con nada, porque aunque alguien nos estuviera viendo en esta momento, yo tenía plena seguridad de que nada lograría detenerme.

― S-Severus― gimió la castaña en mi oído y eso fue suficiente para que yo me viniera dentro de ella.

…

POV HERMIONE

Llevábamos ya quince días en el paraíso tropical de Honolulu- Hawái y habíamos tenido sexo en cualquier lugar imaginable, incluyendo: la piscina del hotel por la noche, la cascada de la excursión, aquel restaurante de comida típica, el sauna del spa y ahora que estábamos de regreso en el baño del avión (fue muy difícil hacer que Severus accediera a volar en avión pero lo logre).

―si eso, justo ahí mi leoncita―gemía ahogando el sonido con mi cuello, sentado en el retrete, mientras que yo apoyada de sus hombros subía y bajaba rítmicamente, el placer que me provocaba el chocar de nuestras caderas era extasíante, el sudor recorría mi frente y terminaba en aquellos mechones pegados a ella.

Empecé a sentir como me caía en el abismo del orgasmo y los temblores invadieron mi cuerpo, yo solo podía aferrarme con fuerza a los hombros de Severus clavándole las uñas hasta dejar marcas, cuando me detuve, presa del clímax Severus me levantó y me posó sobre el lavabo, tomó mis piernas y las puso en su espalda y me embistió salvajemente, con frenesí, mientras besaba mis senos y hacia que las oleadas de placer regresaran; presa del éxtasis de la situación yo solo podía enterrar mis manos en su cabello y gritar y gemir su nombre.

― ¡por los mil dioses! ¡Severus! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ― el solo gruñía y embestía con más y más fuerza, hasta que se vino dentro de mí, provocándome un nuevo orgasmo.

POV SEVERUS

Al llegar a Londres nos dirigimos a Hogwarts y durante una semana me vi obligado a escabullirme del castillo, sin que mi esposa lo notar, hoy por fin lo había conseguido, aquello por lo que me escapaba y lo mejor es que Hermione no se daba por enterada.

Me acerque a la verja del castillo y me lleve tremenda sorpresa al encontrármela allí recostada, con un humor de los mil demonios.

― ¡que bonito! ¿Qué no podías esperar por lo menos unos dos meses para empezar a engañarme?

―bonita, tu sabes que seria incapaz de hac…

― ¡no Severus! Yo no se ¡nada! ― gritó con lágrimas en los ojos― apuesto a que todos estos días que no te encontraba era porque te escabullías a donde yo que se que mujerzuela, al igual que hoy ¿no es así? No puedo creer que Albus se haya prestado para esto, eres un vil y desgraciad…― la abrace mientras ella lloraba intentando empujarme.

―Herms… Hermione te lo juro, yo nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare, yo te amo, pequeña, tienes que creerme.

― quiero hacerlo pero… Sev…

―shhh ― dije con un dedo sobre sus labios―recuerdas aquella vez en que me dijiste lo que querías para nuestro futuro.

― Si ― dijo en un susurro quebrado, temblando.

―Pues déjame mostrarte algo― contesté viéndola a los ojos, le extendí una mano y ella la tomó, entonces hice una aparición― Hermione, aquella vez dijiste: "tal vez una boda grande, una casa en el campo y chorrocientos hijos". Me escabullí del colegio para hacer el papeleo y todo lo pertinente para darte esta sorpresa. Bienvenida a su nueva casa Sra. Snape, claro, si aun quieres seguir siéndolo.

― Por supuesto que sí― respondió mirando al horizonte donde en medio de arboles se alzaba una casa mediana con un porche amplio de madera― lo siento Severus, no debí desconfiar de ti.

―No importa cariño. ¿Quieres verla?

― claro, por cierto Sev ya que mencionas lo de los chorrocientos hijos, saluda la primero― comentó tomando mi mano y poniéndola sobre su abdomen― ¡vamos a ser padres!

Este comentario fue lo mas maravilloso que yo había oído en la vida. Así que la levanté en vilo y la bese. Estaba preparado para el comienzo de nuestra vida.


End file.
